Open Doors
by A Lotus Flower
Summary: Hermione and Draco have always had a complicated relationship, only now, its a little more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Open doors – Dramione. Hermione always thought that she was perfect for Ronald Weasley, however when she finds out that he's been cheating on her with Lavender Brown of all people, she decides that maybe its time to open the doors of past friendships and when Draco Malfoy comes back into her life, maybe Hermione was right for someone all along.

* * *

Hermione hurried through the ministry, she was late, and Ron was probably waiting for her at home, getting more and more impatient, as always. She reached the Floo Platform, and went straight home, but it was dark, very dark.

"Ron?" she said into the blackness, "Ron, are you home?"

A squeak came from the bedroom, a high-pitched squeak. Hermione dashed up the stairs, her heart in her throat, and threw open the door. Suddenly, Hermione was out of air, the world collapsed around her and all she could see was what was in front of her. Lavender Brown was snogging Ron, with not a stitch of clothing to share between them. Tears formed in Hermiones' eyes, it was only three months before their wedding! Three months! She stormed out of the flat, no wait. Her thoughts twisted darkly, she was not the one cheating, she was going to stay in her own bloody flat, Ronald Weasley be damned. Hermione marched back up the stairs, the door still open,

"Ron!"

He jerked around, rolling Lavender off of him, "Hermione?" he started.

"Don't you Hermione me, get out of my flat! Get out! **NOW!**" Chasing them out of the bedroom, she took off her engagement ring, tears now streaming down her face. Ron's head popped back in the door and she threw it violently at his face. He ducked back out and didn't come back in. Hermione collapsed to the floor, a ball of tears and hiccups. Time passed, and Hermione didn't feel it. She felt hollow and cut out, she couldn't quite feel her heart beating in her chest. She couldn't really care either. The big clock downstairs chimed midnight when Hermione finally thought she might be able to move, picking herself up off the floor, she looked to the bed, gagged, and grabbed her pillow. She made her way down to the couch, swiped the blanket off the back, and fell asleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt on top of the world. Strolling down the street when he could have just Apparated may seem strange, but to him, everyday was a miracle. He wanted to feel the sun warming his face, feel the asphalt under his shoes, breathe in the slightly fetid London air. He had learned the hard way just how short life could be.

_**CRACK**_

Twisting his head around quickly, Draco looked for the source of the noise, and saw Hermione Granger. She must have Apparated, nodding, he turned back around and continued on his way. He walked for a couple of steps, and realized, Hermione wouldn't be in this area of London, she worked in the Ministry, and _OHMERLINSBEARDTHATSHERMIONE__. _She was a wreck, her hair was a mass of fly-away's escaping from her low bun, her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, had she been crying, and her outfit was atrocious.

"Granger?"

Hermione turned around, hearing a familiar aristocratic voice, "Malfoy?"

She hadn't seen him since Ron had told her he was a bad influence on her, forbidding him to even talk to him.

"Granger, what in the world are you wearing?"

Hermione couldn't help it, it was too much, she giggled. The hollowness residing in her chest made it hard to feel anything, she looked a fright, and now, here was Draco, asking about her choice of clothing.

Draco did not like the dry giggles issuing from Hermione, they didn't suit her one bit, and he distinctly did not like the dead expression in her eyes.

"I'm serious Granger"

Hermione shook her head before he could finish, but now, instead of laughing, tears were welling in her eyes.

"Oh," Draco breathed "Weasel did this didn't he."

Hermione nodded,

"That rat bastard" Even though it had been several long years, Hermione still fit next to him like a glove, "Hold on love," he whispered into her hair, and Apparated with a **_CRACK_**.

* * *

The salty smell of the ocean permeated the area, burning their noses. Hermione breathed deeply, Malfoy still had his arms wrapped around her, if she closed her eyes, she could take herself back to their 7th year at Hogwarts, when they had stolen moments like this one in the Room of Requirement.

_Hermione walked slowly through the corridor, once again Ron had blown her off saying he was too busy, or couldn't make it down, or, or ANYTHING he could come up with to get out of what he apparently saw as a burden. Her eyes burned but she refused to cry again and after all the firewhiskey she had consumed she wasn't sure she had any tears left. Her head was foggy, she knew she had no reason to be so angry, but she was almost murderous. She laid her heart down again and again for Ron and for what? All the bastard could do was step on it every time. Music drifted into her ears, beautiful piano music. Sad, desperately heartbroken music, Hermione wanted to see who was playing. It was suddenly very, very important for her to know who was playing that piece. She ran down the corridor, the music swelling around her, but the corridor ended in a blank wall. Furious, she paced outside it, wanting only to see who was playing. A rumbling emanated from the wall, a pair of doors were being formed. Of course, Hermione wanted to smack herself, the Room of Requirement. The doors swung open at her touch, revealing a Baby Grand piano, and a pale blonde head.  
_

_"Malfoy?"_

_Hermione whispered, then clapped a hand over her mouth, not wanting to disturb him. However he didn't seem to have noticed her at all, he just continued playing his melancholy song. It was changing toward the end, becoming angrier and angrier, the crescendo crashed around them, only to soften, becoming somber once again. Draco stopped playing, laying his head gently on the keys. He looked so innocent, and beautiful. Hermiones heart wrenched, he looked Dark, a fallen Angel come to Earth. Quietly, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Instead of jerking away from her like she expected him to, he relaxed into her touch. Hermione released him after a moment, walking along the bench until she was sitting next to him. She took his hand, and he pulled over to him. Draco turned, gently grabbed her waist and lifted her to his lap. Hermione cupped his cheek, he had been crying, he covered her hand with his own. _

_"He stood you up again didn't he"_

_Barely a whisper, it seemed to thunder around the room. Hermiones eyes teared up as closed them, and Draco knew his answer. He rested his forehead against Hermiones,_

_"He's a fool"_

_His breath ghosted across her lips, Hermione acted on the impulse leaping through her system, leaning forward and kissing him. Draco jerked back, but then his liquid silver eyes darkened. _

_"Hermione" _

_It was so low, Hermione almost couldn't hear it over the blood now pounding in her veins. Draco was getting close again, _

_"Hermione, you're beautiful" And he was kissing her, passionately. Hermione ran her fingers up his neck and into his silky hair. Just as Draco was tangling his fingers in her curls. They separated only when they needed air. _

_"Draco... I .."_

_Hermione stuttered, _

_"Don't love," _

_Draco's lips grazed her ear, _

_"Just let hold you, don't think yet" _

_It was the first time he had ever said anything like that to her, and it was easy enough to do, the sensations pouring in set her body on fire. Her heartbeat sky rocketed and Draco smiled. He kissed her again, innocently this time, until he began to trail them down her neck. Hermione gasped, and Draco leaned back, letting his hand fall out of Hermiones hair and trace down her arms. Breathing heavily he rested his forehead to hers again. _

_"Thank you" escaped from him. _

_He stood, taking Hermione with him._

_ "I shouldn't have done that." _

_His voice was husky, but steady. Draco walked slowly out of the room, leaving Hermione behind, not once looking back. _

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione blinked, "Malfoy?"

"Oh good, back with me then. Scarred me for a moment there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Thanks so much for the reviews, I really really appreciate them! No, not every chapter will end in flashbacks, I promise. I'll try for a chapter every 2-3 days, but sometimes it may take longer. Pretty please with cherries on top review, it really does mean a lot, especially since this is my first multi-chapter fic.   


* * *

Draco held Hermione as he'd always wanted, and hadn't thought possible since their seventh year at Hogwarts. He smiled ruefully into her hair as he remembered the first time she heard him play his piano, it was one of his favorites.

"Where are we?" Hermione sounded confused.

"You looked pretty bad, your eyes were all puffy and red from crying, so I Apparated us to the coast, your favorite place if I remember."

"Oh, right" Her voice was raw, and scratchy, She cried herself to sleep, Ron you bastard.

"Granger, what exactly did the Weasel do?" Hermione spun around in his embrace, gripping his arms when the world kept spinning.

"He.. Ron and.." Her voice broke, and she went with it, crumbling inside until there was nothing left but a hollow void. Draco felt it, her whole body trembled, and she gasped, tears returning to her eyes, only to escape and flow down her cheeks.

"Shh" Draco pulled her into a tight hug, "Shh, it will work out, you guys will get past it."

An inflexible ball of anger formed in Hermiones chest, it mingled with the sorrow already present.

"Never... Never ever!" Hermione hiccupped, with Malfoy still holding her to him, she was able to control herself enough to explain. "He cheated on me, with Lavender Brown," not a hiccup, not anything, and Draco knew instantly from the deadpan tone to her voice exactly how much Ron had hurt her, and how hard it was for her to say it, especially to him.

"I'll take it the engagement is off then."

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione exploded, just as Draco wanted her to, she had always been gorgeous when pissed.

"I just had the worst night of my life and all you can think to say is the engagement is off?! You... Bloody... Fool..." She punctuated each word with a blow to his chest.

"Easy there, my fair skin bruises easily you know."

"Draco... Abraxas... Malfoy!" Continuing to pummel him, Hermione was no longer depressed, which was a good thing in Draco's book, "You.. Arrogant... Self Righteous.. Fool.. Of a man."

"Granger I really must insist that you stop and look around." Hermione calmed, and her eyes softened, _which really is a pity, _He liked it when Hermione became riled. Draco let go of her, and Hermione grabbed his hand. He looked slyly at her, and she blushed and dropped it. _Moron._

Together, they walked down to the beach, the salty air stinging their lips and eyes. The sea itself was calm, gently lapping at the shore, blue-gray it seemed to hold the answers to every question you could imagine. Draco wanted to talk with Hermione, but he had the feeling that she would fall apart on him again if he did, so instead they climbed a boulder and sat in companionable silence.

Draco's watch started singing "Cauldron of hot, strong love". _T__he meeting!_ Draco scrambled up,

"Whats wrong?"

"I forgot, I have a business meeting to go to, if it was any less important, I'd stay, but this has been in the works for years. I'm so sorry Hermione, do you want to go somewhere later, to make up for it?"

Hermione smiled shyly, a small tendril of hope expanding inside her, "Sure, I'd love to"

Draco smiled and Apparated to work.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it, she had just accepted a date from Draco, Draco Malfoy. It wasn't like it wasn't possible, they certainly had had their share of stolen moments in their last year of Hogwarts, they had become close friends, sharing Transfiguration and Charms. Draco had even taught her how to waltz, a secret dream of Hermiones that he had really been sweet with her.

_Hermione stepped into the Room of Requirement, becoming blown away, when Draco had said he had a surprise for her she hadn't expected anything like this. It was a ballroom an enormous, __gorgeous ballroom, there was even what looked like a closet in the back. _

_"Draco!" Hermione called, "This is amazing" laughing, she spun in a circle, taking in the room. _

_"Draco, where are you?" Draco stepped out from behind one of the columns, he looked stunning, his hair was longer than usual, just the way Hermione liked it. She blushed, she'd been staring but she couldn't help it. Draco walked over to where she was standing, and Hermione realized she probably looked horrid. He took her hand and kissed it, and pointed to the closet in the back. _

_"Go look" _

_Draco sounded nervous, not meeting her eyes with his own, Hermione smiled and walked over, opening the door she gasped. Inside was a wardrobe of gowns, every color of the rainbow and in every style imaginable; some looked like Victorian wedding dresses, others shorter and more modern, evening dresses, cocktail dresses, dresses Hermione had no name for. _

_"Draco, they're beautiful, I didn't know the Room could do this." She had dropped her voice to a whisper, making Draco need to come closer to hear. _

_"Try one on" he breathed. Hermione looked at him, his liquid silver glowing as the room darkened with the mood. She took a sea green evening dress out and stepped behind the column, discovering what looked to be a powder room. Hurrying in, she closed the door and started to change. The dress was one shouldered and long, and tight. Hermione looked in the full length mirror, shocking herself; she looked beautiful. Her eyes were darker than she remembered, and her hair was much less bushy, falling in bunched curls past her shoulders. The dress shimmered as she moved, turning from sea green to emerald to turquoise, it hugged her curves, while making her waist seem impossibly small. _

_Opening the door, Hermione stepped back out into the ballroom proper. However, Draco was nowhere Hermione could see.  
_

_"Draco?" _

_"Here." Draco took a sharp breath, his eyes darkening as they took her in. She walked forward and Draco captured her hand in his own, pulling her gently to the center of the room. Blue Danube started to play, and Draco stepped closer, resting his other hand on her waist. _

_"I'm going to teach you how to waltz." _

_And he did, spinning her around the room gracefully, letting her learn the steps when she could, never pushy or bossy, just.. Perfect. When they finally stopped dancing, the music quieted, but didn't fade away entirely. Draco wrapped his arms lightly around Hermiones' waist. Pulling her closer, he sighed,_

_"You're perfect Hermione" _

_Their lips met, Hermione deepened the kiss, twirling her fingers in the longer hair and the base of his skull, as Draco placed his hand on her lower back, edging her even closer. They broke apart, chest millimeters apart, breathing heavily. Draco looked down at her, some unknown emotion deepening his dark grey eyes. _

_"If my father ever hears about this" _

_Hermione didn't give him the chance to finish, kissing him passionately, separating themselves only when they needed air. _

_"Draco, it's getting late"_

_A clock chimed midnight, Draco sighed, hugged Hermione tight, and let go._

_"Come on, we have to go if we don't want to get caught."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**This chapter is incredibly short, it's just a cute quick fluff which the characters wanted to do, and it fit into the story, so Enjoy! Oh, I also hope to have Chapter 4 up tomorrow, so stay with me, you'll love it (I hope).

* * *

As Head of the Department of Unusual Cases, Hermione often worked late into the day, not being disturbed until Kate called in to let her know that it was time to go. Today, however, was different, Kate rapped sharply on Hermiones door early, far to early for it to be time to leave.

"You have a visitor!" Kate's voice was a rarity, a soft, lilting thing which would have made her a rival for anyone in the music industry, had she chosen to go there instead of Magical Law.

"A visitor?"

"A very attractive visitor"

"Merlin's Beard" Hermione huffed, "Coming!"

Opening her office door, Hermione looked out into the lobby, scanning the room for Draco automatically, finding him leaning casually against the wall by Kate's desk.

"Hey"

Draco turned, taking her in,

"Hey, you ready?" Draco's posture to anyone else would have screamed casual arrogance, a posh man in complete control, and it did to Hermione, until she looked into his eyes, and saw utter nervousness.

"Of course, just let me grab my things." Walking quickly back into her office, and grabbed her beaded bag, before cleaning off her desk for the night, and shutting the door behind her as she walked out.

"Will you lock up later Kate?" Hermione asked, taking Draco's hand, which was still as familiar and easy as breathing.

"Sure thing boss, I was about to lock up for the night anyway," Kate glanced at their linked hands, and winked at Hermione, "Have fun you two."

Hermione groaned inwardly, Kate had never liked Ron; and noticed the missing ring straight away, she had promised not to tell a soul about it when Hermione had told her the whole sad story.

"Lets go." Hermione took Draco's hand more firmly before all but dragging him out to the Floo Platform, luckily, they didn't see anyone else on their way there, reaching the Platform without dropping hands. Draco took the initiative and Apparated them to a café called _Merlin_, a quaint, almost Muggle looking café, with a bell that hooked to the door instead of a ringing charm to announce their arrival. Leading them to a small little table in the back, Draco plucked the reserved sign from it and placed it along the back of the booth near them.

"If you please," he articulated in his most mischievous voice, waving his hands before him as he bowed low in front of her. Hermione smiled as she sat down in the soft leather of the booth, the tense knot of worry she hadn't been aware of melted into a warm glow in the dim lighting , coalescing with the hearty smell of pasta wafting through the restaurant. As their waiter arrived, Draco ordered in Italian, impressing Hermione, though they did not speak, instead opting to sit in companionable silence, holding hands under the table.

They ate when their food arrived, a scrumptious platter of spaghetti for both of them, during the meal the silence broke, and they talked about small things; laughter was a constant from both sides, and the others in the restaurant looked upon the young couple with envy. When Draco stood, leaving money on the table, and took Hermione into the cool night air, Hermione realized she had had more fun on this date with Draco than on any of the dates she'd been on with Ron, hand in hand, they strolled down the street, looking for a secluded spot to Apparate.

"Thank you, Draco" He looked at her, startled by her thoughtful tone, "This evening has been magical."

"Well I would hope every evening with me is magical, I am a Wizard after all" Draco laughed as Hermione blushed,

"You know what I meant," she laughed and squeezed his hand, "Thank you for such a remarkable and wonderful night. There, is that better?"

"Much better thanks," Draco winked at her, and lead her into a quiet alleyway where he turned on the spot, Apparating them to Hermiones flat. Where he walked her to the door, and kissed her chastely on the cheek.

"I had a magical evening to Hermione," Draco smiled, "If you like, we could go to lunch tomorrow?"

Even now he looked nervous, and Hermione smiled.

"Of course Draco, I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**: This chapter is set two months after the last one, it's now early December...

* * *

Draco knew he was in trouble, once again he was falling hard for Hermione Granger, and this time there was no Ron Weasley standing in his way. He sighed, he sure as hell didn't deserve her, but if she was willing to give him a chance, Hell would have to freeze over before he gave her up. And that scared him, Draco had never been this attached to anyone, and he was frankly terrified that if Hermione ever realized he was a no good ex-Death Eater, she'd leave, taking his heart with her. Draco would never recover, and he knew it, Draco was absolutely dependent on Hermione.

Hermione woke up late, extremely late, rushing about the flat she grabbed random clothes from her wardrobe and pulled them on. By the time she was finally ready it was 8:50, and she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Oh bloody hell"

Hermione walked down the stairs, still pulling her blue blouse straight,

"Coming!" Hermione walked through the living room, opening the door as she came to it. However the face behind it was not one she was expecting to see. It was Draco, dressed in Muggle clothes, dark skinny jeans and a relaxed green top, one of those V-neck tees, Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione started,

"What in the name of Merlin are you wearing Hermione? It's Saturday"

"Oh, is it?" Hermione looked sheepishly at Draco, "I may have gotten up a tad later than usual."

Draco grinned at her,

"I did tell you I was coming over today."

"Dungbombs," Hermione's muttered curse seemed to only amuse Draco,

"I'll be ready in just a moment" Letting him in, Hermione dashed back up the stairs, heading back to her wardrobe.

"What to wear, what to wear." After staring into her closet for a good minute, Hermione decided upon her slouchy deep purple sweater, it was rather chilly outside, and a pair of fitted blue jeans. Grabbing her light brown flats, she smoothed her hair down and put on fresh lip gloss, for some reason she wanted to look really, really good today. Hermione checked herself in the mirror before heading back down to the living room, startling Draco.

"Ready"

Draco smiled, "Let's go."

They stepped out of the flat, into the sunny light of day, Draco took Hermione's hand, and together they started walking down the street.

Down from Hermione's flat, there was a charming little park Draco had found on his way home a few weeks ago, he knew that Hermione had wanted to go on a picnic for a while now, but she was afraid he'd laugh at her. Draco smiled, she constantly surprised him.

"Oh look Draco! Swans!"

Hermione pointed out to the lake in the middle of the park, Draco followed her finger and saw two swans, one was pure white, with a black stripe down its head, the other was coal-black, with a few while tail feathers.

"They're beautiful."

"They are that indeed." Draco took them as a good sign, tugging on Hermione's hand he led them down the stone path, and stooped cold. The Weasel was down at the shore, in almost the exact spot Draco wanted to take Hermione to. He tried to turn back, but it was too late, Ron had spotted them.

"Malfoy!" His voice rang in the still air, "You get away from my girl!"

"Come on Hermione, we can" was all Draco got out before Hermione squeezed his hand and walked up to Ron.

Hermione was livid. How dare he, after all her had done to her, call her his. She stalked up to him, determined to set him straight, but Hermione was completely unprepared for Ron to sweep her into his arms and Apparate them away.

Draco watched with disbelief as the Weasel clutched to Hermione, and was shocked as he turned on the spot, Apparating himself and Hermione to Heaven knows where. Draco saw red burn behind his eyes for a moment, THAT RAT BASTARD! He growled, Apparating back to his own flat, he would find them, wherever Weasley had taken them.

CRACK! Hermione opened her eyes, Ron was still holding her possessively, they were at the Burrow.

"Get off! Ronald Weasley you take your foul hands off me right now!"

The Burrow door opened, Mrs. Weasley's face poking out from behind it.

"What's going on?" She caught sight of Hermione's face, "I believe she's quite serious my dear."

"Of course I'm bloody serious!" Hermione squirmed in Ron's arms until he let her go. "You do that again and I'll hex your ears off!"

Ron reddened, "What were you doing there, with him!" He spat, by now almost the entire Weasley clan plus Harry was out, watching the domestic take place warily. It was Ginny who noticed first,

"Hermione, where's your ring?"

Hermione spun around, distracted for a second,

"I threw it back at his thieving face when he was foolish enough to cheat on me in our own home."

A collective gasp rose from the family, George and Percy looked murderously at Ron; Arthur had to put a restraining hand on George's arm. Ron went red to his ears, staring at the ground. Hermione turned back around, her red eyes boring into Ron.

"You git. It wasn't enough to ruin just our relationship was it, you have to Apparate me back to the Burrow in the middle of my outing with Draco," a second gasp emerged from the Weasley's at the name, "Is this enough Ron! Is it?!" Hermione looked ready to beat Ron with one of the books she always kept handy, "You gave up on uss Ron, you did, so I moved on, to someone who actually gives a damn about me and my life."

Ron shook with fury, "You're willing to throw away all of our history, all of our feelings for that, that, that little ferret!"

Hermione felt cold, a sudden drenching of shock pouring over her entire self, her heart pounded in her chest without seeming to move at all. She slapped Ron across the face, hard.

"If I remember correctly, it was you doing the dirty with Lavender in our bed!" She turned, and with a loud CRACK! Apparated home.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN****: **Sorry this upload took so long, I've had quite a bit on my plate, Draco and Hermione take a much-needed detour in their relationship, and Kate is helping in unexpected ways...

* * *

Draco paced in his flat, thoughts running rampant through his brain. If anything had happened to Hermione because of that little blighter, Draco would never forgive himself. Snarling at the runaway train of thought, Draco gripped his head in his hands.

"Bah" Draco spat, _Curse the Weasel_, he shook his head, he would start at Hermiones flat, maybe she was already there, and he wouldn't have to go any further, and if not then he would have somewhere familiar to start looking. Draco sighed, this was getting complicated, the inner turmoil raging in his chest was starting to become ridiculous, if he didn't find Hermione soon he knew he would really start to panic, he sighed again, and disappeared with a loud **_CRACK_**.

As soon as Draco arrived he knew he had made the right decision, Hermione was balled up on the couch, fast asleep. Tear tracks lined her face, and she hiccuped as she breathed; Draco's heart turned to mush inside his chest, what had that rat done to her. Gently, as to not wake her, Draco picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down in the blankets, Hermione blinked lazily,

"Draco?" Her voice was hoarse and dusky from disuse and crying, she turned towards him sleepily, Draco smiled and kissed her cheek,

"Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere." Hermione smiled, a crooked mischievous thing that Draco knew immediately was going to get him into trouble. Snaking a hand out from the blankets, Hermione grabbed his wrist and tugged until Draco flopped down beside her. She curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Don't leave" Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione as he breathing leveled out, and she started to snore gently,

"Never love." He kissed the top of Hermiones head, and slept.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Kate asked innocently, Hermione looked up from rummaging in her beaded bag; Kate was never innocent, and she was looking down at her papers, which was suspicious in itself, Kate always looked at people when talking to them, eye contact was very important to her.

"It was very... nice." Hermione said carefully, it had been, Draco had stayed with her all day Sunday, it had been incredibly sweet of him, they had watched some of Hermiones favorite muggle movies from her childhood, Draco had especially liked The Beauty and the Beast which Hermione found incredibly amusing.

"Oh, that's... nice" Kate edged, still not looking at her.

"Kate..." Hermione warned,

"OK OK," Kate flushed crimson to her ears, pulling a newspaper out from her stack of papers

"It's on the front page" Hermione unfolded the newspaper and gasped; a giant picture depicting her in Rons' arms with a thunderous looking Draco stalking towards them, covered the majority of the front page. The words "Golden Trio gaining a new member, or is Hermione Granger the center of yet another Triangle, by Rita Skeeter" glared hatefully at her from the top of the page.

"Will she ever go away!" Hermione fumed, tearing the article into a thousand little pieces, storming back into her office, Hermione worked with an exceptional vigor, even for her, skipping lunch opting for a few accioed snacks. Her quill flew across her papers, notes, forms, and new owls; the day grew dark outside of Hermiones bewitched window, yet she didn't pay it any attention, even when Kate popped her head inside the office to tell her she was leaving, all Hermione responded with was a grunt of acknowledgement. She barely replied when Harry owled her asking if she was alright. It wasn't until a sharp rap came from the door that she moved from her chair.

"Come in" she called distractedly.

Her door creaked open and Draco was leaning against the frame when she looked up/

"Oh, hi" Hermione blushed as Draco chuckled,

"Come on," He ginned, "We're going shopping."

* * *

Draco couldn't help but laugh when Hermiones melodious voice turned squeaky,

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! I am most definitely not coming out in this and you know it!"

"I don't know Hermione, I thought it looked quite nice on the shelves."

"Bah!" Loud noises followed by a muffled thud came from Hermiones dressing room.

"Are you all right" Draco called, still laughing

"Just peachy!" Hermione came out, dressed in a flowing brown skirt that clung to her curves before flaring out, and a periwinkle blue blouse that revealed a white lace camisole. Fuming she twirled around and the skirt flared up her thighs, Draco's eyes widened and Hermione faced him again,

"You know, I look utterly ridiculous, how am I supposed to go out looking like this?" She paused, taking in how wide Draco's pupils had blown.

"What's wrong"

"I don't think anyone else should see you in that skirt."

Hermione blushed,

"I'm trying to be serious here Draco, stop trying to distract me."

"You're the distracting one"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"All you've had me try on are all these posh clothes Draco, there's no way I can wear these, Draco, don't pout, I couldn't do it.'

Draco walked up behind Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Hermione leaned back into him, laying her hands on his arms.

"I just, I don't know, I don't _belong _here Draco, this is your world, not mine."

Draco pulled Hermione closer,

"You are world Hermione, don't forget that. I just wanted you to make you happy and you still seem sad" Gently, he spun her around until she was facing him,

"I need to know what's wrong Hermione, it's killing me to see you so upset,"

It was, Draco could feel it in his chest, a gnawing space that seemed to grow every time he could see tears in Hermiones eyes, every time he heard her breath catch, every time he knew she was holding something back.

Hermione trembled, looking down to their intertwined hands, and back up again to Draco, fighting the tears that where stinging her eyes.

"Its Ron. He has me all worked up." Dracos' eyes hardened,

"Don't be mad, please!" She let go of Dracos hand and enveloped him in her arms.

"I know it upsets you but his words really hurt. I can't stop thinking about them." She laid her head on his shoulders.

"I just.. What if he's right Draco"

Her voice broke, becoming small and muffled from Dracos' shirt.

"What if he's right and you'll move on after you get bored with me. I would never recover Draco, for me, there's only you."

Her whispered confession burned between them, and Dracos' heart was breaking in his chest, if this was how Hermione saw him, someone who could leave her in a split second decision, he was doing something wrong. Something terribly wrong. He could feel her tears soak into his shirt, Draco enfolded her into him, cradling her to him.

"How could you think that Hermione?" His voice was tight, "I fell for you back in Hogwarts, even before our 7th year, all the way back in the 3rd. It was the first time anyone had stood up to me before. You slapped me across the face and I began to admire you."

He tangled one of his hands in her hair,

"I could never leave you Hermione, I could never leave the best part of myself."

Draco pressed Hermione even closer to himself,

"Come on love, let's go home."

* * *

Draco woke up with Hermione still in his arms, he smiled, it was the first time he had felt truly happy in a long time. He had no right feel this blissful, but he was going to fight anyone who would take away this new found euphoria, and he would fight even harder for the cause of that happiness. Which at that moment rolled closer to him.

"Draco?"

Hermione murmured, Draco kissed her forehead,

"Still here love."

Hermiones clock chirped, a loud obnoxious sound ringing through the foggy haze in her mind. She opened her eyes groggily and rolled away from Draco, almost falling off her end of the bed.

"Merlins' beard I have to hurry,"

Hermione raced into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Coming back out she grabbed her clothes out of her closet laid some of them on the bed, and rushed back into the bathroom with the rest.

Draco grinned and stretched, taking his own watch from the bedside table, where he had laid it last night, and checked it. Yawning, he stood and walked down in the kitchen to fix some of the muggle coffee Hermione had addicted him to, even though on the weekends he sometimes added firewhiskey. With the kettle steaming at a flick of his wand, and the cups and sugar accioed out of the cabinets to the counter where he could use them, Whistling he set about pouring and mixing. Satisfied, he took the cups back up to Hermiones bedroom, she had just left the shower and had apparently not heard him come up the stairs, as she was still in her towel, looking for her wand to dry her unbound, dripping wet hair, which Draco was trying extremely hard to not slide an tangle his fingers through. He cleared his throat, alerting Hermione to his presence, startled, she turned quickly and almost dropped her towel. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow,

"Miss me?"

Hermione blushed,

"Not a bit" she replied haughtily, Draco winked and Hermione flushed a darker pink, she turned her back on him and Draco grinned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Don't you need to go home yet, get around for the day?"

Draco sighed, he probably did, he also needed the time to plan how he could get Hermione to meet his mother.

"You're right of course," He ran a hand through his hair, as she walked into the closet and started changing. Coming back into the room with a pair of black slacks and a light pink blouse to go under her robes, she walked over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"See you tonight."

* * *

Draco opted to go to his own flat to change before heading over to the manor. His mother appreciated it when he remembered to wear his robes over his muggle clothes. He wanted to be on his best behavior to make sure his mother would like Hermione. Rummaging through his closet, he came across his plain black robes, he pulled them over and apparated the Manor.

The dark wrought iron gate was distinctly less foreboding in the day compared to night, but it still cut out an imposing figure. Draco walked through it, the gate melting around him like shadow, continuing down the cobblestone path. Nervousness ate away at his stomach, the sensation was new, and its foreignness unwelcome. Draco approached the door with sure steps, gripped the knocker and banged it against the wood, this wasn't the first time the door hadn't opened for him after going on his first date with Hermione, he knew it should scare him, but he really couldn't care if the house thought he wasn't standing beside the moral code of the family anymore. His mother appeared behind the door, opening it herself, they had not yet gained a new house-elf after Potter had freed the old one.

"Draco"

Narcissa's aristocratic voice drawled,

"Welcome home."


End file.
